Dillon Quartermaine and Kiki Jerome
Dillon Quartermaine and Kiki Jerome are fictional characters and a former popular couple on the ABC Daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Both characters were originated by other actors, Scott Clifton from 2003-07 and Kristen Alderson from 2013-15. Dillon has been portrayed by Robert Palmer Watkins since 2015 and Kiki was portrayed by Hayley Erin from February 26, 2015 to November 28, 2018. The Dillon-Kiki relationship originated with Watkins' and Erin's portrayals of the characters. Background Dillon is the son of attorney, Paul Hornsby and his ex-wife, Tracy Quartermaine. Kiki is the daughter of the late, Dr. Silas Clay and his ex-mistress, mobster, Ava Jerome. Dillon and Kiki were at The Haunted Star on Halloween 2015, when Dillon revealed the fact that Lulu Spencer-Falconeri's husband Dante Falconeri slept with her cousin Valerie Spencer but didn't officially met until they ran into each other at General Hospital. They shared their first kiss after they performed a duet to Stitches by Shawn Mendes during The Nurses' Ball. They became an official couple in January 2017 after kissing on New Years Eve when they run into each other on a bus and find out they both left Port Charles because of the other. After waiting for months, they finally give in their passion and make love on Valentines day in Kiki's room. The couple doesn't have an official song yet and the song that was played the first time they made love is unknown as of yet. The couple didn't go to the 2016 or 2017 Nurses' Ball together (although they were a couple in 2017) but they did perform together. They broke up in January of 2018. In 2018, Kiki was murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. Storylines |-|2016= Dillon and Kiki officially met at General Hospital in April 2016. Kiki was about to go home after recovering from a gunshot wound and Dillon was visiting his sick mother in the hospital. They bumped into one another when Kiki was being discharged. Kiki recognized him as the guy from the party at The Haunted Star, who played the video and Dillon recognized her too. After properly introducing themselves to each other, Dillon apologizes to Kiki because she was shot during his father, DA Paul Hornsby's drug sting operation. Kiki doesn't blame him and tells him that he is not responsible for what his father does, just like she's not responsible for what her mother, Ava does. Their next meeting comes at Franco Baldwin and Nina Reeves' apartment, where Kiki also lives. Dillon helps a drunk Nina get home and she throws herself at him. Dillon is able to avoid Nina's advances but ends up shirtless anyways. Kiki comes into the living room right after Nina passes out and Dillon and Nina are in a compromising position. She teases Dillon, before telling him that she heard everything and knows Nina was throwing herself at him. A couple days later, Dillon stops by Kiki's apartment to check on her. He let air out of his tire and heads up to her place with the story that he just happened to get a flat tire in the area. Kiki is able to see through his ruse and he admits that he just wanted to stop by and check on her, but still needs help with his tire. Kiki appreciates that Dillon came over to check on her and she goes down to the garage with him to help him with his car. Dillon and Kiki bond as they change the tire. Dillon confides in her about his first love, Georgie Jones and his reasons for leaving LA and staying in Port Charles. In doing so, Dillon help Kiki take steps to conquer her fear of going back out into the world after her shooting. Afterward, Dillon takes Kiki for a ride and they go out together to get ice cream. Kiki runs into Dillon again at the Crimson offices because Franco was having a melt down after his break up with Nina. Kiki went to find Nina to convince her to come home and Dillon and Kiki try to convince Nina to reconcile with Franco. Kiki soon goes back to work as a waitress at the Metro Court Hotel. She bumps into Dillon who came down from Crimson's offices for coffee. She thanks him for helping her overcome her fear and helping her to get out of her apartment so she could get her life back. Dillon was just glad to help. He then invites her to come with him on his next work assignment in Rochester, New York to photograph a band, The Glamour Boys at their concert. Kiki gets really excited and shares that she was a huge fan of that band when she was in high school. She thanks him for the invitation, but isn't sure if she can go, so she doesn't give him an answer right away. Just as Dillon is about to head back to work, they run into Lucy Coe, who wants to talk about his performance at the 2016 Nurses' Ball. Mistaking Kiki for Dillon's girlfriend, Lucy suggests that she join his act. After Lucy leaves, Dillon asks Kiki to consider Lucy's suggestion and perform with him at the ball and she agrees. She also kisses him the cheek. On the night of the Nurses' Ball, Kiki walks the red carpet with her mother, Ava Jerome and Scott Baldwin. Dillon was working as a red carpet photographer for the night and takes photos of Kiki. Dillon asks her if she wants to get a drink, but she gives him a rain check for later when he's finished working. During the ball, Dillon performs in the Magic Milo number with Milo Giambetti, Felix DuBois, Griffin Munro and Curtis Ashford. When it came time for the Magic Wands to dance in the audience, Dillon dances with Kiki and she puts dollar bills in his pants. Later that night, Dillon and Kiki perform their duet to Stitches by Shawn Mendes. During the performance, they made a lot of eye contact and did some flirting. After the performance, they head backstage and congratulate each other. Dillon tells Kiki that he thinks that Morgan Corinthos was a fool to let her go as she's beautiful and fun. They then share their first kiss. On June 8, Dillon and Kiki share their second kiss and she accepts his invite to go out on a real date. On the night of their date, Kiki gets sick with a cold. When Dillon shows up to pick her up, he is very understanding and tells her that they will reschedule. He also kisses her despite her cold. Dillon leaves to pick up a prescription for Kiki and while he is out Morgan shows up, newly released from Freemont Clinic. Morgan tells Kiki that he wants her back and Kiki decides to get back together with Morgan because he needs her. When she finally breaks the news to Dillon, he is not ready to give up on them without a fight. He tries to convince Kiki not to return to the toxicity of her relationship with Morgan, but she continues to insist that Morgan needs her. Despite her insistence, she still kisses Dillon in the park before reaffirming her initial position. Disappointed, Dillon tells her that he will try to respect her position, but asks her not to throw them away. Out of respect for Kiki's wishes, they resume being just friends. Months later, Kiki admits to Dillon that she never got over him and was using her relationship with Morgan as a crutch. She was with Morgan because he needed her, but that was not what she needed for herself. She tells Dillon that he is the one for her and she wants to be with him, but first she needs to tell Morgan what's in her heart and break things off with him the right way. That same night, Morgan is pronounced dead after a tragic car bomb. Kiki is so wracked with guilt over what she was planning to do, that she begins to push Dillon away and tells him that they cannot be together. When Michael goes off on Kiki, Dillon is there to defend her. On Halloween, they run into each other at the Metro Court, where he gets her to smile but she tells him that seeing him brings up everything that happened with Morgan. Later on, he tells her that he'll be there. Dillon and Kiki run into each other at Morgan's funeral, where he ends up comforting her. On Thanksgiving, they share a turkey burger. A couple weeks later, they run into each other at the Metro Court and discuss how different she was in college. They also talk about Crimson. At Kelly's a couple days later, they talk about how she quit her job and about how she doesn't have a dream job. Later on, she is seen with Tom Baker. The next day, after seeing her with Tom, Dillon warns her away. Dillon tries to get Kiki work at Crimson but Kiki thinks that he's trying to manipulate her and about how she chose him over Morgan, the argument escalates to the point of her slapping him. The next day they run into each other at Kelly's where they wish each other a Merry Christmas and they apologize for the other day. On New Years Eve, they run into each other on a bus to California and find out that they both left Port Charles because of each other. They also share a New Years kiss. |-|2017= They end up back at Kiki and Franco's apartment, where they discuss how much they want food and they decide to shower (separately) and eat food together. They then end up making out. A couple days later, they are seen at the Metro Court Hotel eating breakfast and talking about Nathan and Maxie's wedding. Kiki goes to Dillon to help find Franco. He helps her dry out Franco's phone and they then go to The Floating Rib to meet up with Sam and Elizabeth with the dried out phone. The next day, they are seen at the Metro Court sharing a meal and they start making out when Carly walks in and starts yelling at Kiki but she defends herself. Carly also tells her that Morgan would want her to be happy. Kiki tells Dillon that she's ready to be happy again and that he makes her happy and they kiss again. The also spend Valentines Day together and make love for the first time in Kiki's room. About a month later, Kiki goes to the Quartermaine mansion where she catches Dillon watching Gilmore Girls and scares him. Later on, they talk about their relationship (Dillon thinks that the two are over as they had a difficult time getting together but she assures him that she isn't going anywhere and about how things are better now that Ava is out of jail) and about her aunt Olivia Jerome (and the bomb that she planted in the hospital). Later on, they go up to Dillon's room and make love. In April, Dillon and Kiki are seen at Kelly's with Nurse Amy Driscoll and Franco. They reassure each other that they have now reason to be jealous. They are also seen at the Quartermaine mansion on Easter. Kiki tries to study while Dillon tries to distract her. Later on, after Kiki finishes her homework, Dillon takes pictures of her and then they go get ready for Ned and Olivia's engagement party. Kiki shows up before the party and the two go upstairs to have sex. They performed to Modern Love at the 2017 Nurses' Ball. They are both present at Ned and Olivia's wedding with Dillon serving as best man. Later on, Kiki catches the bouquet and Dillon has an interesting reaction In January 2018, Dillon broke up with Kiki, after he cheated on her. Videos Dillon and Kiki perform a duet to Stitches by Shawn Mendes at the 2016 Nurses' Ball and they share their first kiss. Photo gallery DillonKiki.png|Dillon and Kiki Killonofficiallymeet.png|Dillon and Kiki meet Killonscared413.png|Dillon tries to comfort Kiki after she freaks out KikicatchesDillon.png|Kiki catches Dillon in a compromising position Kikiamused.png|Kiki is amused but tells Dillon that she heard everything that happened with Nina Killonshirt419.png|Kiki gives Dillon back his shirt Killon426.png|Dillon checks on Kiki (he shows up with a bogus story) Killonruse.png|Kiki catches on to Dillon's ruse Killonchangingtire.png|Changing Dillon's tire Killon427fragile.png|Talking about how fragile life is Killoncheckkiss.png|Check kiss DillonKikiNBcarpet.png|Red carpet Killonstaringproformance.png|Stitches: staring at each other KikilooksatDillon526.png|Kiki looks at Dillon during their performance KillonStitches2.png| DillonlooksatKiki526.png|Dillon looks at Kiki after their performance Killonfirstkiss1.png|First kiss part. 1 Killonfirstkiss2.png|First kiss part. 2 Killonfirstkiss3.png|First kiss part. 3 Killon61.png|Talking at the Metro Court Killon67.png|Hot make out session Killonfirstdate621.png|"first date" Killonkiss621.png|Hot make out session Killonparkkisses.png|Kissing Killon629Mneedsme.png|Can't be together: Morgan needs me KillonMetroruninfriends.png|Metro Court run in: friends KillonchangingKikistire.png|Dillon changes Kiki's tire while she takes selfies Killongoodbye.png|Goodbye Killonclosetoperfect.png|Close to perfect Killoncut.png|Kiki tends to Dillon's cut: You have me Killon106.png| Killonfeelingsforeachother.png|Feelings for each other Killonurtheoneforme.png|K:"You're the one for me." KilloncomfortingK.png|Comforting Kiki after Morgan's death/it's too hard to be around you KillonHalloween16.png|Halloween 2016: D: "I'll be there" KilloncomfortingK2.png|Comforting Kiki at Morgan's funeral Killonturkeyburger.png|Sharing a turkey burger on Thanksgiving KillonwarningaboutTB.png|Warning Kiki about Tom Baker Killonbusrunin.png|Run in on the bus: they were each others reason for leaving PC KillonNYEkiss.png|NYE kiss Killonkisses17.png| Killonmakeupsession17.png| KillonMC1.png| KillonDhelpsK.png|Dillon helps Kiki find Franco KillonSaLiz.png|Finding Franco KillonMCmeal1.png|Sharing a meal at the Metro KillonMCkisses1.png|MC kisses KillonCarlyyellsMC1.png|Getting yelled at by Carly for kissing at the MC KillonUmakemehappy.png|K: "You make me happy." KillonVday1.png|Valentines Day gift KillonPCPDA.png|PCPD to see Ava KillonVdaystay.png|Vday kiss Killonkissb4loving.png| Killonmakelove1sttime.png|Dillon and Kiki make love for the first time Killonbedloving1.png| Killonlbedoving2.png| Killonafterglow1.png|Afterglow Killonfeelings1.png|Talking about feelings KillonSmiles1.png|Smiles Killonround2.png|Round two Killonicecream.png|Ice cream kiss KillonFrancowalksin.png|Franco walks in on Killon KillonQfamilymeeting1.png|Q family meeting Killonalmostgoodbyekiss217.png|Almost goodbye kiss Killontalkingaboutthem.png|Talking about their relationship: K: "I'm not going anywhere." Killonquiteapair.png|Homicidal lunatic aunt/Serial killer dad: We make quite the pair Killoninthenameofus.png|In the name of us Killonloving315.png|Loving Killonmygirlfriend.png|My girlfriend Killondistraction414.png|Distracting Kiki from doing her homework Killongetiton1.png|Getting it on KillonNivia17.png|With Ned and Olivia JaSamKillon417.png|Helping JaSam--Julian is alive KillontoastingtoNivia.png|Toasting to Ned and Olivia's engagement Killonscammed.png|Scammed by Samira KillonTracyfarewell.png|Farewell Tracy Dillonyoupassed.png|Dillon tells Kiki that she passed her exam KeekssurprisesDillon.png|Kiki surprises Dillon KillonModernLoveNB17.png|Modern Love KillonNB17-1.png| KillonkissNB17.png|Modern Love kisses KillonNB17-2.png| KillonwatchingNB17.png|Watching the Nurses' Ball on t.v. KillonAvaburnunit.png|Finding out Ava is in the burn unit KillonfindingoutaboutAvaspartinMorgansdeath.png|Kiki breaks down in Dillon's arms after finding out Ava's part in Morgan's death KilloncomfortingKiki.png|Comforting Kiki KillonNivwedding.png|At Ned and Olivia's wedding Nivweddingfireworks.png|Fireworks Killon710-1.png| Killon710-2.png| References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Jerome family